Waiting
by Green Hot Jalapeno Peppers
Summary: Sakura, I just want you to know that after all is said and done, after you've had you're fill of men and fun. I will still be here waiting. For you. [NaruXSaku]
1. Moment

**/Waiting/**

--

--

--

--

_I am in love with you,_

_  
I am in love with you, baby,_

_  
I am in love with you…yeah,_

_**At least for the moment **_

--

--

--

--

**+Chapter One: Moment +**

Sunlight streamed in through the window, and gently covered the sleeping form hidden under a mountain of pillows and blankets. Sakura groggily opened her eyes as the rays gently shook her from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms in a cat-like position before finally rolling over and picking up the alarm clock on the bedside table.

The numbers 11:30 brightly glared at her. She groaned and threw her face into the pillow, mumbling a few incoherent words to herself as she flung the clock in the air, hearing a loud thud as it hit the ground.

She laid there for a while, letting reality slowly come to her as her dreamland left. Finally after a few minutes realization hit her she propped herself up and looked around the room. "Where am I?" she thought. Last night had been a blur of booze, shurikens, and so much partying that this time she had no clue where she ended up. All she could remember was going out with Naruto to get a drink to celebrate their homecoming after the success of a tough two month mission, and somehow it turned into twenty apple martinis. Sakura tried to think back to what happened but every time she thought about it, it would result in a massive migraine. "It would probably be best to not think about anything right now" she thought clutching her head.

The first thing Sakura ever did in a situation like this was check if she was still clothed. Swallowing her pride, Sakura slowly peeked under the covers and confirmed that yes she was naked. Sakura's stomach dropped for a second as she contemplated all the consequences she could pay, praying to god she used protection. _I'm not the good girl anymore. _Sakura sighed the thought off and pushed it off to the back of her mind. Slightly angry for letting her conscience get to her.

She looked around the room, and the one thing that came to her mind was empty. Literally empty. She was in a plain white room with nothing in it up a bunch of ninja supplies dumped in one corner, a tiny suitcase with two pairs of uniforms, and a plain white bed that she had slept on.

"I sure picked a boring one to go home with this time," she thought feeling an urge to just throw a bucket of red paint into the room. As she looked around the room, Sakura was thinking of an escape room, she was more inclined on finding a way out than staying around to find out who she had just been with last night. It was almost as natural for Sakura as riding a bike. Change, leave through the front door, and if that somehow doesn't work find a window and climb down.

She tensed as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to a figure hidden in the silk. "Last night…," he said, "was definitely not worth the trouble." Sakura could see the dark brown color of his hair as he untangled himself from the blanket to kiss her neck.

"Good Morning, honey," he said lazily, wrapping his arms around neck, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Sakura smirked as the hazy night slowly began to come back to her. That night when she went out with Naruto, she ran into another team celebrating a victory so they decided to join them, and they ended up letting the alcohol pour down their throats like water.

The team…it was Team Ten.

Sakura looked up and saw none other than the lazy, good for nothing Shikamaru Nara. Somehow amidst all the "My My Shikamaru, you sure have a way with words."

"You're in my bed, aren't you?" Sakura chuckled as Shikamaru brought her in for another kiss this time on the lips.

_Ok maybe I'll stay for a little while longer._

"So…," she said a little awkwardly, biting her lip and tracing circles around his collarbone, "was it good?" She had been so drunk that night that she had forgotten if it was good or not. She was slightly disappointed knowing she had bedded the laziest ninja in Konoha, and couldn't even remember if it was good or not. She was determined to find out.

Shikamaru gently slipped his arm from under her neck, and rolled so that he was on top of her with only his arms supporting him up. "Why don't we find out," he said pulling the blanket over them. Sakura found herself giggling like a schoolgirl as the blanket formed a tent over them slowly coming down and forming a mold over their bodies.

Sakura and Shikamaru stayed there in silence looking at each other straight in the eye. Time had stopped for them. Sakura brought her hand up to his face and stroked it before running her fingers through his hair. She had never seen his hair down, and the way that it hung down made him look so much sexier. Sakura smiled at him, and he was about to kiss her when the sound of classical music interrupted them. It was coming from under the pile of Sakura's clothes that had been eagerly discarded last night.

Shikamaru paused for a second after hearing the noise, but he wasn't going to let it ruin the fun he was just about to have. He bent down again to give kiss to Sakura, but she turned her face and moved towards the end of the bed. "Shikamaru…I really have to get that. It could be important."

Shikamaru sighed knowing that the mood was basically ruined. He rolled off of her and let his arms splay across the bed as Sakura got up off of the bed and rummaged through her clothes to find her phone before the ringing ends. "I don't even know why we need cell phones. They are so troublesome."

"Oh, stop being such a baby. I promise we can finish when I answer this call," Sakura said. She found her phone and answered it, "Hello? Oh hey. What is it? Don't worry I got home just fine. Yes, I made sure my door was locked. I won't forget. Ok, bye"

"Who was it?" Shikamaru asked out of curiosity.

"It was just Naruto." Sakura said putting her phone on the floor.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru repeated.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No…no problem at all. Just come back to bed," Shikamaru said rolling over to give her some space.

"I'm sorry, but yesterday I promised Naruto I would meet him at the Ichiraku to talk about some mission details for the next mission we are having. I have to go now." Sakura said throwing aside Shikamaru's vest, and continuing to sort out the clothes in search of her underwear. She let out a squeal of triumph, holding up her underwear before finally slipping it on.

Shikamaru covered his face with a pillow and screamed out all his sexual frustration. _That mission isn't going to be for a few months. They don't need to have a meeting until at least a few more weeks. I guess the rumors are true._ _Oh well. Can't complain after having her completely naked in my room. Completely naked. In my _room. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel like a twelve year old hormonal boy"Fine, at least let me make you breakfast before you leave."

"Shikamaru, you really don't have to make me breakfast. I'm going to the Ichiraku in a few minutes. Naruto will probably feed me some-

"If I know that bumbling idiot well enough he probably won't have enough money to buy you lunch, much less buy his own," Shikamaru said firmly, and a little irritated, "Now I am going downstairs to make you some breakfast and I don't even want to hear a peep out of you mouth or so help me god I will make you come back to bed with me."

Sakura could only stand there speechless in her underwear. Typical Shikamaru. Always the leader, always telling people what to do. Sakura always hate his type. Cocky, Big headed, and Stubborn. It was always a wonder how alcohol always found a way to bring two polar opposites together

Shikamaru couldn't help but be amused at the sight of a confused Sakura standing in the middle of his room with nothing on but underwear. What a Polaroid moment. Sliding off the bed, Shikamaru slipped the blanket around his torso. He walked next to Sakura, and crouched down next to her in search of some of his clothes. He was met with a smirk, and Sakura picked up her red dress and slipped it over her head. She turned to look at Shikamaru and noticed that he was looking at her with an evil grin on his face.

"What?" she asked a little confused.

"Nothing, nothing." he turned back to the pile of clothes.

"Liar! Tell me," she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Well," he said chuckling and pointing to her chest, "it looks like we were a little too eager last night."

Sakura looked down, and her face turned bright red when she was that there was a humongous rip that started at her chest, and ended at her stomach revealing a scandalous amount of skin. As a first reaction to her embarrassment Sakura immediately put her hands over her chest to cover herself up. Although she really didn't know why. It wasn't like Shikamaru was seeing something he hadn't seen last night. Nevertheless Sakura could feel her face burning up, and she told him to turn around.

"Calm down Sakura. It's not like I haven't seen those before. We just spent the night together having hot, wild sex, and I am pretty sure I know your body inside out. There is no need to be modest," Shikamaru didn't get this girl at all. One moment she was freak in the sheets and now she was modest molly. Was it because she was drunk last night? No...She had a reputation. She wasn't the good little Sakura anymore.

Sakura thought for a moment, and shrugged it off. _He's right, I'm not that type of girl anymore. _She lowered her hands and took off her dress. "You know what? I think I'm going to take a shower while you cook breakfast."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura interrupted before he could speak, "No you can't join me. If you come, taking a shower is going to be the last thing we do."

Shikamaru pouted, "Fine, I'll meet you downstairs when you're done." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and soon she could hear the creaking of the stairs as he went down them. Walking into his bathroom, Sakura was once again amazed at the...plainness. The interior was big, but inside there were only the essential towel, toothbrush, shampoo, and conditioner, making it seem as big as a grand cathedral. Opening the shower door, she could only sigh as she knew that that was his personality. There was so much you could learn about something just by looking at their room.

Shikamaru just finished flipping the last pancake when he heard Sakura coming down the stairs rather noisily. "I hope you don't mind. I borrowed your shirt." she said. Shikamaru turned to Sakura. She was wearing his black shirt which was much too big for her making is seem like a baggy dress, and she had a towel on her head. She rubbed the towel on her wet pink hair.

"Actually, I do mind. You need to take that off. Like right now," Shikamaru said with a smirk. Sakura walked up to the counter and sat herself on the chair. She lightly punched him on the shoulder, "you pervert."

Shikamaru set a cup on the table, and poured some coffee into it. Then picking up a plate he set it in front of her. Sakura closed her eyes and let herself take in the aroma of the food. It had been a while since she had breakfast. She had always been too busy saving the lives of others to stop and enjoy breakfast. Plus she was a horrible cook to begin with. She looked down at the food and laughed at the artwork Shikamaru had made with the food. He made a picture of himself, using the pancake as a head, chocolate syrup for his eyes, nose and trademark smile, and whipped cream for his pony tailed hair. Sakura cut herself a slice, carefully cutting a slice between his cheek.

"So," Shikamaru cleared his throat. His cheeks tainted a little pink, and his face too embarrassed to look at her, "what does this mean?"

"What do you mean, "What does this mean?"" Sakura looked up and, swallowed her pancake.

"Should we move on? Pretend last night didn't happen, and go on with our lives. Or do you want to y'know"

"Actually no...I don't," Sakura suppressed the urge to laugh. She knew where he was trying to go with the conversation, but she just couldn't help it. It was too much fun.

"Well...ummm...do you want to keep seeing each other?" Shikamaru tried to keep his cool. He casually tried to lean back onto the counter, and run his hand through his hair.

"Hmm…maybe," she said scooping up some whipped cream and stuffing it in her mouth.

"What do you mean "hmm maybe?" It's either yes or no. Plain and simple." Shikamaru didn't like how she was tip toeing her way around the subject.

"Fine, yes"

"I don't want you saying yes because I told you so."

"Ok then, no."

"What? Why not?"

"What about Temari? I know she likes you, she told me. I don't like stealing boys away from people. You know that."

"Well…That hasn't stopped you before, now has it?"

Sakura grinned, "Yeah…it hasn't"

--

"Where were you yesterday?" Naruto asked, worry written all over his face. It was kind of hard to tell though with the amount of noodles he had stuffed into his cheeks making him look like a hamster, "the last I heard of you, you were downing your twelfth martini before leaving…with Shikamaru." The way he had said Shikamaru made it seem like he was imply something happened between the two of them.

Sakura put down her chopsticks and closed her eyes before letting out a long sigh. "Oh yeah…last night…Well I was really exhausted and I noticed you were having a good time with Ino and Chouji that I didn't want to disturb you. I was really wobbly and Shikamaru said that he was going home too so he offered to walk me home so that I would get home safe. I got inside, plopped on my bed, and slept. That's it."

Naruto looked at her skeptically, knowing that she was only telling a small version of the truth, but he knew he had no choice but to believe his friend. Sakura on the other had was wallowing in self-pity at her lie. She really didn't have the heart to tell Naruto. Every time she looked in his bright blue innocent eyes she always felt that she didn't deserve him as a friend. Loudmouthed, caring, dependable Naruto. He had always been worried about her ever since Sasuke left, always comforting her when she would get into her bouts of depression. It was because he was always there she felt the need to be there for him every time he would call her. No matter what time, no matter what she was doing she would be willing to drop everything and go to him.

When Sasuke left, he took a piece of her heart with him. She was only in her adolescence, and knew nothing about love, but that piece was never returned to her. She truly loved him with her whole heart. Now she was twenty-one, an adult who had given up on love and settled for love affairs and passion, but no matter how many guys she slept with, no matter how many guys she went out with, she still missed him. With her whole adolescent heart.

Sakura knew she was going to tell Naruto about Shikamaru. If would only be a matter of time before gossip would spread, most likely fueled by an overly-happy Shikamaru, that she had said agreed to be his girlfriend. She had no clue why she said yes, but she knew it would be hard seeing the expression Naruto would give her when she told him. The same one he would always give her when she told him that she was going out with Kiba, Genma, and an especially sad one when she went out with Iruka.

"Sorry I woke you up this morning. I thought you would be up already." Naruto said.

"It's ok. It's not like I was doing anything important. Besides sleeping. So what did you call me for? That mission isn't for another month or so"

"Actually Tsunade told me to call you. We have a different mission."

"What? Again? We just came back from one a few days ago. I'm supposed to be on my break right now."

"Aw Sakura-chan, don't you want to spend time with me?"

"Mou I spend enough time with you. I freakin' know what underwear you have on right now."

"You do not."

"The one with the cats on it," she said simply.

"…."

"Told ya."

"Well this mission is supposed to be really easy. The only reason they are giving it to us is because it just so happens that a majority of our Genin are on vacation so there is no one to do the D rank missions. All of the Genin that are here are already on a mission, and there is this D rank mission that is paying especially well."

"D- Rank? Ugh, what a waste of time," said a little disgusted, "What do we have to do?"

"Clean some old woman's house."

"Clean! We are Jounin for god's sake," Sakura paled at the thought of having to go in all her ninja clothing just to clean some woman's house. She couldn't even keep her own room clean, "We are going to be the laughing stock of Konoha. Two elite Jounins….cleaning."

"I'm sorry. I would've refused but she…she blackmailed me," Naruto sobbed pathetically on the wooden table of the Ichiraku, "She said that if I didn't accept the mission she was going to get the Konoha council to reopen an investigation on the time I beat up a member of the council because they insulted me."

"Fine…when are we leaving?"

Naruto began fiddling with his fingers "Eh heh heh about that…I was meaning to tell you on the phone but then you know-

"Just tell me," she said bluntly

He stuffed as much ramen into his mouth, hoping a full mouth would make the truth he was about to say incoherent," We should have left two hours ago."

"…I hate you."

It didn't work.


	2. Never

**//Waiting//**

--

--

--

--

This air is blessed, you share with me.

This night is wild, so calm and dull.

These hearts, they race, from self-control.

Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine.

We're doing fine.

**We're doing nothing at all.**

--

--

--

--

**Chapter 2: Never**

Sakura wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead as she tiptoed to dust off the dirt on the top of the bookshelf. She slightly turned her head sideways to get a glance at Naruto who was cleaning the mud covered windows. It wasn't that she couldn't keep her eyes off him, but in fact it seemed the other way around. Every time she would look at him she would find him looking back at her, and for how long she didn't even want to guess. He didn't even have the decency to look away. He just continued staring as if it was a normal thing to do. As if it was a part of life.

Staring didn't really unnerve Sakura. She was actually really used to it. When it came to guys she always found that they had a staring problem (especially when the word had the letters A-S-S). It was like was one big they always spent so much of their time with their eyes glued to the television that to them the world television. Always set on Comedy and sex.

"What?" she said rudely and to the point. She couldn't take the silent staring anymore. It was threatening to make her implode.

"Sakura…" Naruto said slowly and silently, "I don't want you to freak out when I say this but…there…there-

"Spit it out already," Sakura cut in impatiently.

"There's as spider on you're head."

Sakura's eyes rolled up to the top of her head, and sure enough right under her left eyebrow was a small eight legged creature making it's way down her head. It was situations like this that an elite shinobi should forget what they learned in the academy, and just go for pure instinct. So Sakura did what her girl instincts told her to do. She screamed and flailed her arms. "Ew.Ew.Ew. Get it OFF!"

"Here, let me help you with that," Naruto said coming closer to her, his arm stretched out to pick the spider off of her face. He let out a loud "umph" as his help was met with a kick to the face and an elbow jab to the stomach. It seemed that Sakura's common sense was being blurred by her instincts. He silently cursed Tsunade for showing how to control her chakra. Those hits felt like boulders.He immediately regretted telling about the spider, and wished he thought of just taking off the spider without her knowing earlier.

Recovering from his injuries, Naruto could only watch as Sakura made a total fool out of herself. She was running around the library in circles with her face blue with panic, and arms constantly slapping her head trying to kill the spider. Her fright was ruining her aim, and the spider remained calmly on her forehead unharmed. There was only one way to defuse this hysterical woman. One way only. "Hey…is that Kakashi with his shirt off? Oh my God. He just got out of the shower!" Naruto screamed flamboyantly and looked out the window pointing at a random spot.

Sakura paused. Spider or not, boyfriend or not, there was no way in hell she was going to miss this, "Where?" she said a little too enthusiastically, running to the window and frantically looking for a half naked Kakashi, "Is he behind the bush? I don't see him?"

Naruto took the moment to pluck the spider off of her eyebrow, and let it slowly crawl out of the window. Yeah, he was a pacifist. "Sorry, Sakura-chan," he said with a grin and shrugging his shoulders, "but you're too late. He must've left already."

Sakura looked upset and let a childish pout form on her delicate features, "I hate this. We're been here for hours cleaning like we're her goddamn maids and it doesn't even look like we touched a thing. It's still as messy as it was when we first came here." Sakura took a good look at the house, mentally noting the rest of the chores that needed to be finished, "Let's see. There's the dishes, air out the laundry, dust out her priceless artifacts, alphabetize the old hag's library, clean out her attic…This is going to take a while."

"Sakura, where does this box go?" Naruto said, distracting Sakura from her thought process. He was holding two boxes that were twice his size. They weighed almost ten times his own weight, but he was balancing both of them on his pointer finger as if they were as light as a feather. Definitely trying to impress Sakura.

"Hm?" Sakura said shaking the thought clouds forming over her head. Barely paying attention to the way Naruto tried juggling the boxes back and forth, "Um…they go over there."

Picking up her dirty rag, Sakura moved on to the next self and proceeded to dust it down. It wasn't really that bad dusting the bookshelves. Book reminded her of intelligence. Intelligence reminded her of Shikamaru. Shikamaru reminded her of the steamy night that happened not too long ago. Such thought made any household chore a day in heaven.

"Sakura-chan…you're drooling on the books again," Naruto gently shook her from her daydream, which was slightly annoying Sakura to no end.

Caught off guard, Sakura stood up straight, accidentally hitting her head on a shelf, "Oof," she grunted, rubbing a sore spot on her head. Naruto watched as an expensive looking vase on the shelf slowly rocked back and forth. If it fell the cost would definitely come out of their paycheck. Not to mention the fact that they would be getting a pretty lengthy conversation from Tsunade. His eyes following every movement of the vase, Naruto silently prayed that vase wouldn't fall.

No such luck.

Seeing the vase finally tip over, Naruto sprinted like mad toward Sakura, "Sakura! The vase!" he screamed at her. Looking up, Sakura was frozen at her spot and slowly watched as the vase toppled from the shelf and began heading toward the ground. She reached out her arm to grab it, but lost her footing and fell to the floor. Her body blocked the impact on the vase, but she lost her grip on the vase and it was sent flying back into the air.

Naruto knew that there was going to be no way he was going to reach the vase if he just ran. Time was running out, and he was no even close to it. So Naruto dived on the ground just as the vase was about to hit the floor. He closed his eyes on the impact, and reached out with both hands to grab the vase. On one hand he felt the smooth solid vase fall perfectly onto his hand, but on the other hand it felt… kind of squishy.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled in triumph as he saw the vase balanced perfectly on his hand, just barely touching the ground. Now the other hand Naruto was curious about. He squeezed the object quizzically, and realized how much it felt like jell-o.

"Umm…Naruto, you can get your hand off of my boob. Anytime soon would be great," Sakura said rather bluntly. Naruto uneasily turned his head to look at his other hand and sure enough, it was groping Sakura's boob. Naruto could feel his hair already turning grey with the shock it was to him. As quickly as he could Naruto recoiled his hand and held it to his chest, "I didn't- It was a mista- I'm sorr-Please have mercy" he stuttered.

Sakura just calmly got up and smoothed down her skirt. Picking up the vase from a still stuttering Naruto she gently placed it back where it came from, "Whatever," she said brushing the matter over lightly, "I know you didn't mean to do it, even though you've been spending a little too much time with Jiraya."

Naruto watched as Sakura resumed cleaning the bookshelf as if nothing happened. "Boy does time sure fly by," he thought to himself. Years ago Sakura would have demolished him for touching her in such a place, punching him until his whole face was one big black and blue. Now she was so comfortable in her skin. She wasn't the love sick puppy type who needed to be taken care of anymore. _I wonder if I've grown. If I've matured enough to be good enough for her. _

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" he whined.

"Ugh!" She screamed in frustration as her steamy thoughts were once again blown away by a yellow cloud of wind. Of course Sakura wouldn't really tell Naruto what was on her mind. She decided to direct her anger toward her loathing of the mission, "It's just that these chores are so boring that I am practically falling asleep. I want to go on a real mission. Kick some ninja ass. I want something other than a D-rank mission. These missions are so…so…," Sakura paused for lack of a good adjective to describe her feelings. She let a smirk graze her lips, "so troublesome."

The familiar phrase didn't go un-noticed by Naruto however. He took a few steps away from her, and tried to busy his mind with the chores. He couldn't face her. The pain. It was too much. "I think…you've been spending too much time with that lazy bum," he said, forcing out a laugh to make it seem like a joke.

"Yeah," Sakura replied walking toward the kitchen to wash the dishes. Too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the bitterness coming from Naruto, "I think I have."

--

--

"Finally," Sakura said, putting down the dish she was currently holding back into the cupboard, "finally…we're finished." She walked up to the floral printed couch in the living room, and let herself flop on it right next to Naruto. She took a glance around the room to admire the handiwork. It had taken them all day but it was finally in a livable condition. The dishes clean enough to see your own reflection, the carpets now as soft as fur, and the air finally breathable.

She let her head rest on Naruto's shoulder, and closed her eyes letting out a sigh of relief. Sakura always loved the feeling of accomplishment, even though half the time she would complain about it. "Y' know Naruto, I had fun. This…it was fun. I'm sorry you had to go through all my complaining."

"Yeah…it was kind of irritating," he noticed the angry aura coming towards him, "But it is one of your greatest personalities" he hastily added in.

Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth coming from Sakura's body being so close to his. Ever since he was twelve he always loved the way Sakura would always put her head on his shoulder, exhausted after the tough missions they were sent on. He loved the way she was just Sakura around him, never pretending to be strong for everyone else, never trying to be happy when she was unhappy. He knew that she only meant it in a brotherly-sisterly way, but for those few moments he would spend with her it was nice to pretend that they were together. That Sakura always loved him and that Sasuke was never in the picture.

"It's too bad the weather isn't celebrating with us. I guess we'll just have to hang here till the rain dies down," Sakura said gloomily picking her head up and turning her attention to look out the window. The clouds filled the sky making it seem like it was already night time and rain was heavily down pouring, hitting the windows like tiny rocks. She let out another groan as she nuzzled her cold nose into Naruto's neck.

They just sat there quietly. Peacefully. There thoughts drained out by the pitter patter on the window and steady ticking of the grandfather clock. "Sakura…do you ever wonder what it would be like…if it was like this…just like this…forever?"

Sakura remain still, as if the question was never asked. Naruto slowly shifted his body weight to sneak a look at Sakura. See what her reaction was. Her face was tilted up, looking up towards him with a blank expression. As if the question didn't process through her brain properly. "Naruto, we've been through this before. It just can't happen, won't happen. Ever."

"Why? Why can't we even try? I promise…I promise I will make you happy."

"Because," she sat up on the chair and looked him directly in the eye, "Well…because-

Sakura was about to continue but the sound of a ringing phone filled the air, and Sakura stopped talking. There was silence and then the sound rang again filling the grand hallways. Sakura was about to go up to answer it, but felt a hand wrap around her wrist just as she was about to walk away, "Sakura, please don't avoid the question."

"Naruto," she said silently, "I have to get the phone. It could be important."

"More important than me?"

"…Maybe," she replied slightly aggravated before yanking her hand back and walking away.

Naruto watched as she walked away from him. He heard her footsteps grow fainter as she turned the corner out of his sight. It took a while for Sakura to reach the phone, but eventually the ringing stopped and Naruto could hear Sakura speaking to someone on the other line.

Naruto waiting until he was positive she was out of view before banging his head on the wall. He regretted what he just did. Everything was going so well. They were actually enjoying each other's company, and he managed to stay in Sakura's good graces all day. The day was going by so perfectly and he had to go ruin it. He had to open his big mouth and open a window that was never supposed to be opened. It was just that sometimes he actually believed that maybe there was a chance. Maybe she changed her mind and was just waiting for him to ask again. He just never learned, but he wasn't going to let this chance slip away. When she came back he was going to push the question back onto her.

After a lengthy conversation, Sakura walked back into the room cheerful smile on her face, "It was the old lady. She said that it is supposed to get even worse tonight and she isn't even coming home. She is going to stay at an inn for the night. She told me that there are more than enough guest rooms and that we are allowed to stay for the night provided we don't break anything."

"Sakura," Naruto said, "Why? Why can't we be togeth-?"

"Oh!" Sakura interjected, clearly wanting to politely drop the subject, "She also said that we could help ourselves to the refrigerator, and to not hold back. It looks like you're humongous appetite is beginning to become a legend in Konoha." She playfully nudged him and let out a slight giggle.

"Sakura-

"Please Naruto…please. Drop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Sakura said stubbornly. Naruto got the picture and immediately shut his mouth on the subject entirely. Picking up her backpack, Sakura took in a deep breath and let out another smile, "So I guess it's just going to be the two of us tonight."

"Yeah…I guess" Naruto said and he let out a small smile right back at her.

The two of them walked up the staircase and Sakura picked the room with the least floral print adjacent the master bedroom, while Naruto took the room across the hallway.

Naruto opened the door into his bedroom and flung his backpack on the bed before gracefully lying down next to it. "Ugh, I'm so stupid," he said with his hands on his head rolling back and forth on the bed. "We were only meant to be friends…she only sees me as a friend," he chanted to himself.

--

--

_"Why are you breaking up with me Sakura? We were so happy. I thought you were happy with me."_

_"I don't know…I thought I loved you, but I-I'm not so sure. Don't get me wrong. I care about you…as a friend, and I don't want to lie to you. So I think it is better if we stay friends. Just friends"_

_"If you only cared about me as a friend, why did you tell me that you loved me?"_

_"Because it helps me forget sometimes. It makes me feel like I can finally move on."_

_"You still love him don't you? Sasuke…"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I see. So, where are you going now?"_

_"To Naruto's place"_

_"You do know what you are doing right. That kid is in love with you, you're only hurting him more."_

_"Yeah, I hate myself every day for it, but I don't know. I'm just attached to him. I need him."_

_"You'll only hurt yourself in the end, y'know"_

_"Yeah…I know."_

--

--

Sakura woke up with a start as the crash of thunder pulled her from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and didn't even need to look at a clock to know that it was way too early to be up. Pulling the covers back over her body, she attempted to get more shut eye, but was startled awake again by another crash of cymbals. "That's it," she said pulling her body out of the covers, and pushing herself off of the bed, "I'm going to Naruto's room." She slipped on her fuzzy bunny slippers and tip toed across the hallway.

"Naruto?" she called out into the darkness, as she slightly pushed the door open, "Are you awake?" She was going to wait for his reply, for an invitation into his room, but the bowling angels had other plans for her. With the sound of another crash of thunder, Sakura ran across the almost empty room, and jumped under the cover into Naruto's bed.

"Wha-?" Naruto said reflexively pulling out a kunai from under his pillow. Pushing the person down onto the bed he skillfully placed the kunai under the intruders chin. The darkness concealed her identity and Naruto squinted to get a better view of the intruder. He pushed the person up to the window to let the moonlight illuminate the outline of the trespasser, "S-S-Sakura? What are you doing here? It's two o'clock in the morning for god's sake!"

It really wasn't that fact that Sakura woke him up at two in the morning that made him upset. It was more that fact that she was in his room at two in the morning. It was just the two of them. And the darkness.

"What, you don't want me here? I just want to spend some time with my best friend…and the thunder is freaking me out," she said making the best puppy dog face she could muster as she pushed herself under the covers again.

As soon as he saw Sakura under his sheet he immediately rush off the bed and stood there, face bright red and his hands over his pants, "N-n-no, it's not that at all. It's just that it's just that-

"Just what?"

"Oh…never mind. It's just that…you can't stay here. I-It's not proper," he reached out, grabbed her arm, and attempted to drag her out of his bed. She DEFINITELY wasn't going to stay in his bed. If she did, he knew that she would sleep like a baby but him on the other hand, he would be awake for the rest of the night.

"Since when have you been all about what is proper and appropriate, Mr. I can fart the alphabet," she retorted back to him.

"Sakura…I don't want you-

"I'm not taking no for an answer Naruto," she said stubbornly, "Humph, and to think that you of all people are my best friend. You don't even know that I am one of the most stubborn people in Konoha."

"But-

"No buts, I'm staying."

Naruto sighed. It would be an endless circle to argue with her. It was like arguing with a two year old, "fine."

"Yay," she said falling back down onto the bed. She stretched her arms over her head, "sleepover." She patted the area next to her, motioning for him to lie down next to her. She liked to tease.

Once Naruto got in she pulled the cover over them forming a new world for just the two of them. Where they could be alone and all the problems all the fears and pain they had were gone. Back at the world they left behind. "It's been so long since we've done this. Since it's just been us. What's that called? Never being able to spend time with someone to discuss your dreams about the future, or laugh at your mistakes," her lips were pressed to his ear, and she whispered gently. Her leg found its way around his torso, and her arm pulling him into a hug. He was her lovable pillow.

"It's called growing up Sakura."

Sakura sighed, slightly disappointed at his answer, "Yeah…growing up," She said pulling her arm away from his chest and turning over to the other side of the bed, "Well…goodnight." She closed her eyes and was pretty sure Naruto was already deep in sleep. She wondered why thunder never scared when she was with him. Why his presence made everything alright. The blanket was a lie. It wasn't the piece of cloth that made her forget about the world. It was Naruto.

_Why can't I get over Sasuke?_

"Sakura?" she heard Naruto call out to her from behind her.

"Hm?" she answered lightly. She was on the border of sleep.

"You were with Shikamaru last night…weren't you. Are you going out with him?"

"Naruto…I was going to tell you…I really was."

"It's fine," he replied unemotionally. Flipping over to face him again, Sakura cupped his chin and brought his face up to hers. She was crying, and she didn't know why. It was like this every time he found out about her new boyfriend. It was always the same, and it ended with her crying. "I'm sorry," she said

"I told you, Sakura. It's fine. I'm not your mother, you don't need to tell me everything. Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry," he repeated gently wrapping he arms around her neck, letting her cry on his shoulder.

The two of them slept like that, in their little world they created. Sakura crying and Naruto tenderly comforting her even though he knew she would never love him. Even though he knew that she was using him. He was her best friend. Always there with a clean shoulder. Always.

**TBC…**

Ok, so I hope this chapter didn't portray Sakura as a slut, because that really isn't the whole purpose. So yeah, this isn't Sakura bashing fanfiction at all (in fact Sakura is my favorite character in the story), even though in the next few chapters she is pretty much going to do some off the wall things.

The song is "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessionals. It pretty much sums up Sakura's relationship with Naruto.

So I hope you like. Please review. Your review were pretty much amazing for my last chapter and they really helped me get this chapter out even when I had bad writers block and wanted to cry.


	3. Almost

//**Waiting**//

--

--

--

--

Love is patient and kind;

love does not envy or boast;

it is not arrogant or rude.

It does not insist on its own way;

it is not irritable or resentful;

it does not rejoice at wrongdoing,

but rejoices with the truth.

_**Love bears all things, **_

_**Believes all things, **_

_**Hopes all things,**_

_**Endures all things.**_

_-- 1 Corinthians 13:4-7_

--

--

--

--

**+Chapter 3: Almost+**

Shikamaru sat sloppily on an old wooden chair with his head tilting backwards as he closed his eyes. On a very rare occasion he would somehow find the energy to pick his head up, open his eyes, and scan the area past the Konoha gates for any intruders, but mainly for a certain someone.

He knew it was pitiful. The…the…thing he was being reduced to after just one night with her, but it was an addiction, and if there was one thing he was bad at it was breaking an addiction. Pulling out a carton of cigarettes he smoothly pulled out a single cigarette, and lit it. Inhaling deeply he took in as much nicotine in one breath, holding it in before finally blowing it out through his nostrils.

Closing his eyes again he let himself fall into a semi-slumber, half awake to sense an intruder and half awake to dream whatever he wished for. An unnoticeable smirk grazed the edge of his mouth as a little vixen seemed to slither her way into his thoughts.

He used to dream of the normal generic things like sheep jumping over a white fence or of clouds slowly floating by, but now...now his thoughts were slowly becoming a little less PG and a little more PG-13. How was it possible to think of sheep when he could be thinking something so much better than that?

"Shikamaru…" he heard a sultry voice call out to him. Shikamaru turned around and found a pink haired kunoichi lying in his bed, tangled between his bed sheets with her hair messily covering her face. She was wearing one of his business button down shirts with only two buttons she bothered to close. "Oh god," he thought, "I am definitely not going to think of business shirts the same way ever again."

Walking closer to her, Shikamaru watched as Sakura propped herself up with her elbow, and sat on her legs. Slipping her warm hands into the pocket of his jeans, she proceeded to pull him closer to her. She pressed her chest against his and slowly pulled him into a kiss. He could feel the gentle brush of her lips against his, and in the midst of heat he lightly groaned her name, "SAKURRRRAA-CHAAAN!"

He pulled back in confusion. That definitely wasn't the tone he was going for, much less his own voice. He didn't even use –chan when he was addressing her. Giving her a questioning look, Shikamaru just blankly stared at Sakura as if she knew the answer to the mystery. Sakura just stared back at him expressionlessly as if she didn't notice the drastic change in his voice. It sounded sort of like a high-pitched 12 year- old boy who was going through puberty. It sounded sort of like someone he knew- an annoying someone he knew…kinda like… Na-

"NA-RU-TO! I swear you're voice is loud enough to wake the dead. I just want you to give me the last of the water rations because I'm thirsty." It was a loud screech that was almost deafening to the ears. Not the best noise to wake up to.

"B-b-but what about the ramen? The poor poor ramen."

"For the last time. We are about ten miles away from Konoha, I'm pretty sure once we get there you can boil all the water you want for your stupid ramen. Me on the other hand, I need water or else I will die. Got it?"

"B-b-but Sakura-chan. My water company shut off my water"

"It's not my fault someone isn't grown up enough to remember to pay their bills"

Shikamaru let one of his eye lids slightly open, to reveal a hot headed couple not too far in the distance. Now it would be a lie for Shikamaru to say he wasn't jealous, but after quickly analyzing the situation he slowly opened his other eye and lazily rubbed them. Any normal person would have jumped out of the chair, run to the two, punch the living daylights out of the guy, and basically curse a lot of obscene words to the girl. The only thing was Shikamaru wasn't any normal person. He liked to think that he had so much more class and intelligence than an average barbaric man (Or he was just too lazy).

He let out a loud yawn hand as he stretched his arms over his head. Everyone always questioned Sakura's relationship with Naruto. Every guy that went out with her always complained that she never opened up to them, or was annoyed at how she spent more time with Naruto than them.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura. She really was gorgeous, and it wasn't just her beauty that drew him her. There was something about her aura, something that pulled everyone to her and at the same time pushed them away.

With a few unshed tears in his eyes, Naruto finally handed her a small pouch containing the remained of water they had for a trip. Sakura quickly snatched the pouch from her friend, and brought it closer to her ear, shaking it to hear how much was left. Flicking the cap off, Sakura poked her eye inside before finally downing to contents with one gulp.

Naruto watched as she her lips connected with the tip of the pouch and as the water slowly dripped off the side of her mouth. It was childish, but he couldn't help but think of how, in a way, they were sharing an indirect kiss. His face started to feel hot, and his heart skipped a beat. Covering his face with a map, Naruto pretended to read off their coordinates off of the map. It however didn't go unnoticed by an ever so observant Shikamaru.

"Ah," she said, fanning her chest wit her shirt, "That definitely wasn't worth the trouble."

Sakura found herself expanding her vocabulary. Troublesome. It really wasn't that bad of a word when you really thing about it. It perfectly described every annoyance or pain she felt, and expressed it in a simple and neat way. She couldn't help using it in her every day life. It had nothing to do with Shikamaru. Nothing.

She glanced at Naruto who was busy reading the map and felt like smiling at his stupidity. The walls of Konoha were right in front of them and he still needed a map to figure out where they were. "Naruto…you're such an idiot," she said.

The rest of the walk to Konoha went by rather unexciting, and before they knew it Sakura and Naruto were both entering their hometown. What a perfect day to arrive back home. The storm had just passed, the sun was shining, and people were beginning to open up their shops. That one moment, when the rain stops, when the sun just appears out of the clouds; those were the moments that Sakura loved.

Stretching his arms, Naruto turned to Sakura, "So…what are you going to do now?"

"Me?" Sakura asked. She was in such a daze that even though she knew he was talking to her she just said it out of impulse.

"No, the plant behind you."

Sakura let out a huff as her intelligence was being mocked, "Well I was planning on going home and taking a nice long shower," she paused to think of her next course of action, "Then probably just plopping on the bed and getting some shut eye before Tsunade comes up with another crazy mission to send us on. What about you?" she asked politely.

"Well," he said running his hands through his hair before stuffing them in his pockets, "I was gonna- y'know, work out a little bit. Maybe run fifty miles." He saw a look of doubt in Sakura's face. He hastily added, "Just the usual workout; nothing much. But if you really want to, I think I can maybe cancel those plans just for you and we could go to the Ichiraku and sponsor our lovely friend by buying some of his ramen."

"Naruto, your just trying to find a reason to go to the Ichiraku," Sakura accused him. It really was a pitiful attempt to get her to go with him.

"Yeah," he said bashfully kicking the dust, "It's just that, someone- some meanie had to drink the rest of the water that I had reserved for making a cup to ramen when I get home. Now I gots to go to oldie so he can make me some. "

"Lame excuses, Naruto," she said, "We all know why you're asking me to go to the Ichiraku with you."

"Really," he tested, raising one eyebrow in interest, "and why might that be?"

"Because you're in love with Teuchi, and don't even try to deny it," she said a little haughtily, folding her arms over her chest.

"WHAT!?" Naruto screeched. His eyes were bulging out of her eyes and his mouth hanging abnormally out of his mouth. It was an odd sound, and Sakura covered her ears at the sound which sounded like two metals rubbing against each other.

Pushing his mouth closed again, Sakura was slightly amused at the reaction she got from him. He always took things so literally. Good old gullible Naruto. "Oh grow up. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, we all know that even though the two of you pretend to be so sick and tired of each other you see each other kind of as father and son."

"That geezer? My father? No way! I'd rather die than have him!"

Sakura sighed at Naruto's self denial. "I swear you two…just pathetic." She had to say it was pitiful. Those two were always bickering the moment Naruto steps foot into the restaurant. It usually ended with Naruto walking away annoyed, and Teuchi screaming at him to never come back. Every day, the same conclusion yet Naruto still went every day that he could, and every time he didn't Teuchi would always ask about him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said brushing off her comment by rolling his eyes, "Well…do you want to come?"

Sakura smile slowly died as she looked into the eyes of her long time pal. He was standing there waiting for her answer. Those blue eyes that she felt like she could melt in just patiently waiting for her answer. Ever so patiently, "Ye-

"Maybe some other time twerp." Sakura's body froze as she felt two familiar muscular arms grab her from behind, slowly wrapping around her waist and gently kissing her neck. "Hey you. I missed you," he said.

A look of regret etched Sakura's face as she glanced quickly at Naruto, who was already pretending to be fascinated by the clouds. He was used to Sakura's new boy toy always butting in on their conversations, rudely ignoring him, and stealing Sakura away. She always chose them over him, and it was times like these that he hated her for it.

Pushing back her feelings, Sakura let an attitude totally opposite from the one Naruto knew take over. A naughty grin spread across her face and she turned her body to face Shikamaru. "Hey to you too," she grinned placing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him on the lips.

Sakura couldn't place her finger around it, but something about the kiss felt different. It felt kind of empty and awkward, totally different from the kisses she vaguely remembered from that night. Maybe it was the lack of alcohol, lack of lust, or maybe it was the presence of an audience the made the whole feeling fizzle.

Slowly pushing him away, Sakura pulled herself from the lip lock and glanced at Shikamaru. He had obviously felt the lack of fizzle, but he brushed it off ignoring his intelligent mind and telling himself it was just the wrong moment. One of those bad make out sessions.

He cleared his throat, "So I was thinking you, me, and some lunch. You must be exhausted from your unexpected mission." He massaged her shoulders.

"But-

"Don't worry you can tell me about it when we get there," he interjected slowly pushing her towards the direction of the restaurant. He was already getting used to her unsure mind, and was able to persuade it with a bit of stubbornness.

Sakura couldn't help, but find herself looking behind her for Naruto. He had already gotten the message, and started toward the Ichiraku by himself with his hands on his head. She could faintly hear the song he was whistling. "W-wait Shikamaru," she said pulling herself from his grasp.

"What is it this time?" He asked impatiently. Sakura could tell she was tugging at his last straw, but she needed time. Time alone away from people. She just needed time.

"Well, I really stink, and I know I will be crabby if you don't at least let me take a shower and freshen up." Sakura said putting on the cutest face she could muster. Shikamaru slightly rolled his eyes at her comment, and mumbled a few incoherent words about women. "Fine," he said firmly, "but don't take too long or else."

"Or else what?" she replied testing the waters.

"Or else you're not getting the surprise I had for you."

At the mention of a present, Sakura's ears immediately perked up. If there was one weakness Sakura had, it was curiosity. There was nothing that drove her more insane than a secret that wasn't shared with her. Without wasting a second, Sakura sprinted off towards her house. There was no I love you or see you later, and for some weird reason there was a deep disappointment in the pit of his stomach that this ever calculating brain couldn't seem to figure out.

--

--

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Shikamaru gave a lazy glance at Naruto. The noise of his shoes was seriously annoying him. Shikamaru could have sworn he made a hole in the wall with his head when he saw Naruto come in a few moments ago. It was just his luck that he would run into Naruto at the bar while waiting for Sakura to get ready. Without a second thought, as soon as Naruto spotted him from across the room he quickly acknowledged with a scream of his name and an idiot plopping down next to him.

Ever since he woke up this morning he knew he shouldn't have gotten up. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that today was going to a productive day for him. A productive day meant working, and working was the last thing on his mind. Now here he was waiting on a girl and baby sitting her little lap dog while she got ready. He was beginning to really hate what he was being reduced to.

"Can you stop that?" Shikamaru snapped at Naruto.

"Oh sorry," Naruto mumbled and he took the seat next to him, and pretended he was busy glancing around the room. It only took a few seconds before Naruto's anxiety got to him and he began tapping his foot on the floor.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Shikamaru was officially annoyed, as annoyed as the day he found out he was on the same team as Ino. No. Scratch that. More than that. He gave the most evil eye he could muster, and sent it toward Naruto. Naruto got the message right before he was about to tap his foot and immediately stopped mid-tap and sat still with his hands on his lap.

"So…um…what nice weather we're having today, right?" Naruto said half laughing, half nervous. It was obvious he was trying to stir up some conversation.

"Hn," was Shikamaru's short reply as he rested his head on the wooden table. He had already used up all his energy mustering his glare.

Naruto turned his head back forward and fiddled his fingers. Turning to Shikamaru again he said, "Yeah I heard it was supposed to rain tomorrow though."

"Just spit it out. I don't want to hear a weather forecast right now." It was pretty obvious to him that something was on Naruto's mind. It was either he got Naruto to spill the beans now or get the weather forecast for the rest of the week.

"Huh? What makes you think that I have to ask you somethi-

"Don't even try lieing or I won't even listen"

"Fine." Naruto waited for Shikamaru to reply. He was expecting him to say something like "go on" or "I'm listening" but when it didn't come he decided to speaking again.

"I just have this question. It's an important one and you have to promise not to tell anyone. It is really embarrassing and if you tell someone when I become Hokage I will make sure you get so demoted that you will be stuck picking up manure for the rest of your life and –

"Can you just tell me the question?" Shikamaru said getting straight to the point.

"Well," Naruto hesitated, "I was wondering…"

"I swear if you don't say it I will leave," snapped impatiently. He really didn't understand how Sakura could stand this boy twenty-four seven. It was maddening.

"Can you tell me how you always get the chick?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"How do you ALWAYS get the chick?"

"I can't believe you would ask something like this. That is officially the lamest question I have ever heard. I am out of here." Shikamaru got up from his chair in the smoothest way possible and shoved his hands into his pockets. He knew who Naruto was referring to and he wasn't stupid enough to give advice to a guy on how to nab his girlfriend. Only an idiot would do that. He was about to walk out of the bar when his exit was suddenly block by a mass of idiocy.

"Please! Please tell me! I'm desperate. I need to know you're secrets," he said, now on his knees begging, "It's just that. I don't know how you do it. You have all these amazing girls flocking to you and all you have to do is…well…nothing."

Shikamaru looked down at his helpless friend and couldn't help but feel a small feeling of pity somewhere in the deep recesses of his heart. He looked at the exit door, shining and calling him to walk through it, then looked at his friend flopped all over the floor on his hands and knees with the biggest puppy dog eyes on his face. It really was a tough decision.

"Fine. I'll help you, but say anything remotely weird and I am walking. Got it?" Shikamaru sat himself down and ordered himself a glass of lemonade. It wasn't long before Naruto was sitting next to him, as close as humanly possible. He was like an eager student, waiting to be taught the lessons of life.

"Well," he said before pausing to think, "Before I tell you the tricks I learned through years of practice. Years of note taking and serious meditation I need to know this one question. Who are you trying to get?" Shikamaru knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he was interested to see who he was going to say.

Naruto could feel the awkwardness of the situation begin to hit onto him like a falling anvil. He really set himself up for this one because he knew that if he said Sakura he would pretty much be beaten to a bloody pulp. Trying to cover up the truth expressed all over his face, Naruto laughed obnoxiously and nervously began to twiddle his fingers. He had to think of someone…and fast. Someone who wouldn't get mad at him for using her as a scapegoat.

"Well you know…she is really special to me, and I've liked her for a while, but I'm too scared to tell her because…well…because I'm afraid she might say no to me, but the truth is I like….ummm….y'know….this girl named…ummm….HINATA! Yeah Hinata. "

Shikamaru gave Naruto a blank stare. Throughout Naruto's little mini speech, Shikamaru felt like he was talking to a baboon. "Hinata Hyuuga," he repeated, "What an interesting choice."

"Are you going to give me advice or keep asking me questions about my love life?"

Shikamaru couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He had a strong urge to just say what love life, but he knew that he needed to score some brownie points with Sakura and becoming enemies with her best friend wasn't really a good idea "How am I supposed to give you advice? Not even I know how I do it. They just do. Why don't you just try being yourself?"

Naruto sighed and used his five year old whining voice, "I tried to do that but it just doesn't work. She doesn't notice me. I mean why would she? Sa- I mean-Hinata is this drop dead gorgeous woman who is so funny, kind, caring, and smart. She only sees me as a friend so I thought if I was more like someone else, possibly you, them maybe then she would notice me. Even if it is just a little bit."

"Fine…I'll tell you something I noticed about girls, but don't tell any girl because the only thing you will get is denial and a smack to the face. It is a secret," Shikamaru leaned in to Naruto's ear and whispered, "They like it when you are mean to them."

"Mean to them?" Naruto laughed, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

"It's true. They have this psychotic mind where if you are mean to them, it is some sort of turn on. The trick is to just go up to them and say something mean to them then walk away, or if you are already in a conversation with them just pretend you are uninterested in them. It works every time."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, and saw the skeptical look in his face. "Here let me show you. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and led him out of the bar into the crowded street. It was a Sunday morning so the streets were especially crowded with selling vendors with a sweet aroma coming from their carts, and loud young girls hanging out and shopping.

Marching straight up to a crowd of gorgeous young girls who were giggling probably at some juicy gossip, Shikamaru went up to a girl with long brown hair and tapped her on the shoulder, "What do you want?" she asked irritably, and the rest of her girlfriends stopped talking and looked at him with equally irritable faces.

"I just came here to say that you really don't look that pretty. In fact, I think you're borderline ugly. Someone…get her a paper bag please," Shikamaru said plainly, shrugging his shoulders as if he were stating a fact.

"What?" the girl shrieked visibly shocked. It was pretty apparent that she wasn't used to insults. Naruto was standing next to Shikamaru with an equally shocked face; his mouth hanging wide open and his hair sticking up. The girls around them crowded around the two like a pack of wild cheetahs stalking their pry and making it impossible for them to escape.

"H-h-he really didn't mean that. You really are gorgeous, and your hair. It shines the radiant beauty of a thousand suns. Right Shikamaru?" Naruto said frantically trying to cover his friend. He turned to Shikamaru for help, but found him blankly staring off into the cloud. How he was able to do that at a time like this was a miracle.

"Are you saying her hair is greasy?" Another girl piped in accusingly. "Yeah!" the other girls angrily chimed in. Their glares were enough to set anything on fire.

"N-N-N-N-N-No! I mean- I mean-I mean- Oh god, please have mercy" Naruto felt like he was on the verge of tears when he was suddenly dragged by collar out of the clutches of the psychotic women who were pretty much about to castrate him.

"That was pitiful," Shikamaru said shaking his head in mock shame as he pulled Naruto back into the bar. Practically slumping Naruto back onto his seat, Shikamaru motioned to the bartender for a couple of drinks, "Seriously Naruto…you need to learn to stand up to women sometimes or else they are just going to categorize you as their cute little "friend".

"But-

"No buts. If you are too nice to a girl they will treat you like a lost puppy they almost ran over on the street. Now if you want to see how it works just watch the master," Shikamaru pulled out a watch from he vest pocket and held up five fingers, "Five, four, three, two,-

"Excuse me." Naruto heard a familiar timid voice come from behind Shikamaru. It wasn't until Shikamaru gave Naruto an "I told you so look" that he finally spun his chair to face the girl. Tilting his head, Naruto took a glance to see who this mysterious girl was, and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Instead of the angry tough girl that they talked to outside just a few minutes ago he saw a shy blushing girl who was fiddling with her skirt and handing him a slip of paper with her phone number on it.

The whole time Shikamaru made it blatantly obvious that he had no interest in her, and the more he did that the more the girl's face turned red with embarrassment. Shikamaru soon got bored of her squealing and the way the she kept feeling his muscles that he spun his chair back to face Naruto leaving the girl hanging mid-sentence. "Go away now, you're annoying me," he said shooing her off. The girl let out a dejected sigh and left leaving her number on the table, but from the look on her face Naruto could tell that it wasn't going to be the last Shikamaru saw from her. He knew that she too was going to join the ever growing fan club that was dedicated to him.

"Told ya," Shikamaru said taking a sip of his lemonade.

Naruto looked in amazement as he could see that peeking out through the door was a huge group of girls endlessly giggling with blushes on their face. "This is ridiculous. Please don't tell me you used the same method on Sakura."

Shikamaru looked darkly at Naruto for a second. Contemplating on something that Naruto wished he knew. "No," Shikamaru finally said slowly, "There is something about her that…it…I just don't know. There is just something that I can't just put my finger on, and I feel like the more time I spend with her the more confused I get."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

--

--

WHEW! Finally it is finished! Chapter 3!!! WHOOOOO!!!! After about a bagillion writers blocks I was finally able to finish it. Oh geez, no one can understand how happy I am. Well, I hope you like it and that it is up to par. If there are any errors please let me know. Sigh...I really need a beta reader.

Well if you are a fan of Anger Management Equals love… stay tuned, I already have like five pages written and the next chapter is going to be coming out soon.


End file.
